Rewrite Harry Potter: Avalon!
by blassreitter
Summary: Harry James Potter, due his heroic deeds in the Chamber of Secrets, changed his perspective after being betrayed by the one that he came down to safe. The Chamber of Secrets offered her secrets to Harry, changing him in the process more than he could believe! Follow Harry in his new adventure of saving the wizard world, surviving betrayals of his old friend's, and finds love.
1. Prologue

Hi, Blassreitter is back! I will slowly rewrite my entire story, and my updates will be slow, but don't worry I try my best to satisfy you all. This is chapter one being rewrite partly.

* * *

Prologue!

"_Obliviate!_" Lockhart shouted triumphantly, his hand made a sloppy wand movement, causing Ronald's defected wand to explode with a force of a small bomb. Creating a shockwave through the tunnel, blasting Harry into the tunnel, as he was in mid-jump before Lockhart casted his spell, trying to prevent him from casting. Harry landed on his back and rolled further to his feet and sprinted pass him, dodging falling rocks from the ceiling. Jumping over the basilisk hide when a loud thud sounded, sealing the tunnel, leaving Harry, alone at the other side of the rockfall.

"Ronald!" he shouted. "Are you OK? Ronald!"

"I'm here!" came Ronald's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm OK. This fool of a professor not, though – he got blasted by my wand."

Harry dusted off his robes and streaked his cloth straight. "Ronald I believe it is the best as I go further down the tunnel and hope I can find Ginny." Harry shouted towards Ronald that leaning against the rockfall, trying to push it.

"OK, Harry. I will start clearing the tunnel so that you and Ginny can pass through the hole." Ronald shouted and was met with a silence. "Harry! Harry you still there?"

Silence…

Harry took off vanishing through darkness of the tunnel. Sneaking through the shadows as the tunnel wend on and on, expecting the monster appear on each turn that he passed… to his relief he didn't. After the last turn he sighed in relief when the tunnel ended at a solid wall that was engraved with two intertwined serpents, each has emerald as eyes, which seemed to follow his every move.

Harry approached, his eyes, steeled with absolute resolute to bring his best friend's sister back to her family. When his eyes lay on the serpents, he knew that he don't have to pretend that they were real as he could feel the ancient magic of them being alive.

"_Open,_" said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents passed as the wall-cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, with determination walked inside. Harry's eyes widened at the rich engraved serpents in the pillars that reached the ceiling and disappeared out of sight into the shadows. Slowly he moved through the long low dimmed room, each caution step echoed through the room. His wand in his hand and his eyes slit so as the monster would appear that he could close it immediately without worrying about dying by his stare.

When Harry passed the last of the pillars, a huge statue doomed up, looming over him. A man with untamed hair, crooked smile and long elegant robes with in his right arm a staff that looked like two intertwined serpents where the foot is where they tails started and ended with their heads at the top, holding a beautiful emerald. As Harry took this all in him up, he wondered why he does not looked like Voldemort, as it is common knowledge that Slytherin himself was a dark wizard. His eyes wandered from the top to the tails when his eyes fell on a pale limb body with long flaming red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees, cradled her head on his lap. Gently he whipped a string of hair out of her pale face, as she didn't breathe. "Ginny! Ginny don't be dead! Please don't be dead"

"She is not dead," said a soft voice.

Harry whirled around, wand tight in his hand, straining at the source of the voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked at a tall boy with black well-combed hair, leaning casually against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though he was looking through a mist or a ghost.

"Tom – Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"She is seriously not dead?" Harry asked with hope in his voice. "She's not – she's not -?"

"Young misses Weasley is still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tim Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird aura about him, and not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost? Did the basilisk kill you?" Harry said uncertainly.

Riddle laughed and pinked away a tear. "No not a ghost, a memory." Said Riddle calmly after his little fit. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed towards the floor next to the statue. Lying open there was the little black diary that Harry had found at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second Harry wondered how it got there – but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"You've got to help me, riddle," said Harry, cradling Ginny in his arms. "We've got to get out of here before. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment. Please, help me..."

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweated, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, holding his wand in his hand.

"Riddle can you warn me when the basilisk comes in view."

Riddle laughed. Looking up he saw Riddle smirk at him. "Harry, Harry you still don't understand?"

Harry looked up with an odd expression towards Riddle. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Riddle snickered coldly. "Don't you found it strange that girl ended here of all places?"

"Well… the writing on the wall told that a student was dragged down and we heard the professors saying that Ginny was taken…"

"Ah yes the girl, she was not dragged down here…" a cold smirk spread across his face. "She brought herself down."

"Why would she do that? And can we do these twenty questions another time because a basilisk can show up anytime." Trying to make his point of why they must escape this place cause of the danger.

Riddle smirk only widened, his eyes strained at the young boy. "The basilisk will not show up anytime Harry and for why the girl would do that, is for luring you down here."

"Why would the basilisk not show up and what do you mean she lured me down here?" Harry demanded, his patience running thin.

"Cause the basilisk needed to be called by his master, sadly my creature did not kill you each time you two crossed paths and instead took down those brats." Riddle sneered, loathing coloring his voice.

"It was you! You are the one that attacked the students. Who are you really?_" _

Riddle pulled Ginny's wand from his pocket and began to trace through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts; to my most intimidate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins run the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? You see, Harry, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Shouted Harry, his spell causing Ginny's wand to fly through the room. His brains raking for a lethal spell but he came up empty. Slowly he lowered Ginny back to the floor without letting Riddle out of view.

"Ah Harry Potter, just like your father you don't let your guards down, so father so son." Riddle said, voice low, almost a whisper. He turned around, facing the statue of Salazar Slytherin, glanced once over to Harry and hissed. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four._"

Harry that has followed Riddle's movement to the statue of Slytherin gaped when the face of Slytherin moved, his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away towards one of the pipes. His wand now strained at the black hole. Thinking hard on what to do and decided to run. He knew that he needed time to formulate a plan for his own survival and entered a pipe.

"What are you doing boy? The great Harry Potter finally sees that he is nothing more than a boy?" Riddle taunted, his eyes followed Harry until he vanished out of sight through the pipes. "_Kill him!_" He hissed.

Harry could hear a loud thud and then slithering of the massive body across the dusty ground. He did not dare to look back over his shoulder, afraid to look straight in the monster's eyes. On instinct he felt a shudder crept up his spine and jumped through the pipe avoiding the basilisk that lunged at him. Harry came hard on the wet ground and picked himself up, dashing through the pipe. He could hear the serpent slithering behind him, water rocking against the wall as the serpent followed him.

"Harry you can't escape my pet surrenders yourself." Riddle's voice echoed through the pipes. He stood there waiting, impatient. Riddle looked down to his pale skin that slowly became less and lesser transparent. "I can feel the bloods in my veins flowing with each second and soon Harry, Voldemort will be reborn!"

Harry ran when he felt a searing pain in his arm. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm when the basilisk has lunged at him. With teary eyes he ran through the pipes when the basilisk hit him again, this time flying through the air and landed in a heap in the center of the room.

Riddle that has watched Harry flying through the air, noticed the fang stuck in the boys arm. Slowly he stride towards the feet statue where harry has landed and looked mockingly at Harry. "And so the great Harry Potter meets his end. NOW _DIE!_"

The basilisk lunged at Harry, mouth wide open, and her fang ready to sink for a second time into Harry. Riddle leaned in when his Basilisk lunged at Harry when he spotted a grin on Harry's face, his diary suddenly doomed up in the boy hands.

"Nooooo! Curse you Potter!" He screamed when he saw the plan of Harry unfold in front of his eyes. The basilisk remaining fang pierced his diary, ink purring out from where the fang connected with the diary. A long dreadful, piercing scream echoed through the room, Riddle writhing and twisting as more ink left the diary and then… Ginny's wand clattered to the ground and there was silence.

…Riddle was gone!

A faint moan came from near the statue. Ginny was stirring as Harry's attention shifted towards her. Slowly Ginny picked herself up from the floor, whirling her head, looking around when they fell on the heavily injury Harry Potter. She stood up and stumbled towards Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Her face dirty with dust, her eyes held a _strange gleam_. A gleam that doesn't belong on such an innocent face, but Harry didn't notice.

"Ronald and I came down to safe you and…" he was cut off by Ginny, when she placed her finger on his lips.

"Sst Harry, everything will be fine." Ginny said soothingly. "I will bring a professor back to heal you so stay tight and don't worry." Harry could only nod as his entire body hurt and he could feel his life drain away. "Ginny, please stay. I… I won't make it."

"Oh silly, of course you will survive it. Now hush and I will bring a teacher down." She wends her face from him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She picked herself up from the ground and searched for her wand and found it near the burned diary. She picked both up, the diary and her wand and looked once to Harry that has his eyes closed and left the room. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets closed with a hiss, serpents slithered back into place, locking.

_"__Liar! She is a LIAR!"_

_"__Who's there?" _Harry said, his voice lower than a whisper.

He could feel the blown of the wind caressing his face; air whirled around him in a small hurricane removing the dust, revealing… a circle. His eyes widened as he tried to move out of the center of runes and stopped moving when he heard movement close by.

And then he heard that voice again, from his left, a soft hiss, like a snake. "_Don't struggle young wizard._" He whirled his head towards the source and found none.

"_Who are you? And what did you mean with liar?" _

The sound now comes from his right. _"I'm the guardian of this place. I was serving a master that has tricked me by using parseltongue. In my sleeping state fifty years ago I made a vow to him, to serve him as I thought that he was an heir of Slytherin due his parseltongue. Oh how wrong I was and I paid the price for dishonor my previous master, Salazar Slytherin. As for what I mean with 'liar' is that girl that has left you and letting you die here in the Chamber of Secrets." _

Guardian, wait the _basilisk_ speaks to him. So the creature guards this place and was tricked by Riddle. Well nice to know but I am still dying here, feeling my blood flow out of me. "_What does those runes say, guardian?_"

"_You can see the runes_?" If Harry was surprised to hear the astounding in the voice of the serpent, he did not show it due pain.

"_Y… ye…yes I can see it, why?_" Harry said, grimaced as he tried to move.

"_Yes, wonderful, he has come… The true heir of Salazar Slytherin!" _

Harry looked up when he finally saw the serpent in view. It was still a majestic creature; her skin now glowed in the torchlights. "_What's wonderful? What do you mean the true heir of Salazar Slytherin? I don't understand._"

The serpent lowered her head, staring at him, not in the eye but somewhere at chest height. "_I can't explain everything, young one. But the runes that you lay on are special, and only those with pure magical blood that came from Salazar Slytherin can see the circle. My master, Salazar Slytherin was immune to my poison, and my glare, but your not._"

"_I know that… You don't have to tell me that._" Harry said weakly, trying to gather his strength. The serpent nuzzled her head against his side. "_I know, and that's why I will help you, if I help you I can break the promise of the Dark one, and bind myself to you, now what you need is a vial of blood from Salazar Slytherin to survive…_"

"_How…? There's no such thing for me to survive…_" Harry's voice became weaker, and weaker while the serpent slithered away. A few minutes later the great serpent returned with a vial that contained a dark crimson substance what looked suspicious like blood. Harry weakened with the seconds, giving the great serpent one choice, she bite the vial, breaking the glass, and letting the crimson blood dripping out of her maul, seeping above Harry's open lips. Slowly the blood, mixed with the basilisk's poison caused Harry to writhe in agony. Screams erupted out of the depth of his soul when the blood, and poison burned, changing his genetic code.

'_Live my new leech, you will change the world with the gift that we offers to you._' The great serpent hissed, curling around her new master in a protective way while Harry arched his back, arms flailed, and eyes rolled wild in their sockets.

Somewhere else in Great Britain, on a historical site, a huge discovery was made. People were celebrating when they has finally opened to mysterious tomb and discovered a statue. The statue was of that of a young man of 6'4 tall with messy hair, piercing eyes and held a staff in his hand that looked like two intertwined serpents. A young man was exanimating the statue when he found something that might help him in solving breaking the barrier. "Hey Robinson, look at this rune."

A short, bald man came up to him and eyed the rune that the young man pointed at. The rune is ∞, infinite and a runic symbol for algiz.

"By Merlin's beard, good job Bill." The foreman, Robinson, praised Bill. "Hmm… those are strange runes, I wonder what it said." He pointed at the nameplate where a name was engraved in runic. Bill followed the finger of his foreman, frowned for a few seconds, and then pointed with his wand on the runic, casting a spell. The runes started to glow, slowly changing, until it could be read by the two cursebreakers of Gringotts. They gasped when they read the first line of the stone slab.

_Here lies Salazar Slytherin,_

_I prelude that my heir, one day will roam the world, bringing…_

That's all what they could read, the rest of the stone slab were vague, and difficult to interpret. But they know that the heir would roam the world once more, bringing …_chaos. _That's what they believes, cause Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, and he's gone, his power taken from him by Harry Potter, the _boy who lived_ or he's the one that will bring them more darkness…


	2. A New Start!

Hello everyone, here is a new chapter. I've no excuses at why it took it so long, actually a few. While I was writing this story I did write another story at the same time. Then at the end of April my parents took me to Denemarken for a holiday, and then I forgot about it. Well, here it is, enjoy!

* * *

A new start

_Drip… drip… drip… _Were the sounds of water falling in the water that caused ripples that moved through the water until it hit a young healthy boy whom lay there on his back. The boy had unruly black, wild hair with bangs hiding his eyes and framing his face. He was tall, slightly muscular giving him an athletic appearance if the stretching of his shirt was any indicating. A groan escaped his lips when he moved his hand, rubbing his eyes before they slowly fluttered open, revealing bright, emerald eyes that shone with power before it slowly dimmed but shone with wisdom beyond his ages.

With straining his muscles he worked himself in sitting position before he slowly moved his head to left and then to the right, his eyes taking in his surrounding as memories crawled back. '_Right, I'm in the Chamber of Secrets, but what just happened?_'

Suddenly flashes of memories shot through his mind, giving him a headache while screams escaped his throat. '_The first victim of that monster was found on the third floor…_' His hands shot to his head, his body shook uncontrollable while he screamed. '_We need an expert, professor Lockhart could help us._' A burning sensation consumed his body as he trashed around, hands desperately clawing on his cloth, ripping them off. '_This the end of the line boys, I wasn't fast enough to safe the young girl and you turned mad when you discovered her lifeless body._' Eyes shot open, revealing unholy emerald flares that poured out of him, as did his scar. '_Not Harry! Please, Not Harry! Take me instead, please!_'

"M-mother…" Harry gasped, his hands clawed at his shirt, ripping it off his chest while he writhed when suddenly a headache formed in his head that increased his pain when a second scream joined his. This scream was not one like Harry, but high, cold and desperately. "_No, I won't lose! You can't escape from me… Harry Potter!_"

A second cry escaped Harry's throat while he writhed on the cold, wet floor. His hands are searching for something to grasp before they clawed on his bare chest, leaving wounds behind. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone you bastard!"

The voice of Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort filled the Chamber both were screaming while a black column of fog rose out of Harry's scar and floated above him and taking a form. Crimson eyes opened and stared in furry at Harry's face that was beaded in sweat, lips parted while he stared defiantly at the Dark Lord. Slowly the Dark Lord's face took a sharper form when Harry screamed, his hand gripped the fang of the Basilisk before throwing it through the fog forming Dark Lord whom dispersed at contact with the fang.

"_Nooooooo!_" The Dark Lord cursed while Harry breathed heavily while a small smile graced his face. His body relaxed and he fell flat on his back. For Harry it felt as if a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders while his head felt clearer than before. His eyes shut close while his mind ventured down of what had happened to him the last few years, but it was focused on his discussion of last year when he had saved the philosopher stone out of the clutches of the Dark Lord.

_"__Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?" Memory Harry questioned his headmaster. _

_The elderly headmaster sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know one day… Put it out of your head for now, Harry. When you're older, I know you hate to hear this… When you're ready, you will know."_

_And Harry knew it would be no good argue. "But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"_

_Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Your mother died to save you. If there's one thing that Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. By sacrificing herself she gave you a form of protection that protects you from Voldemort."_

_Harry dried his eyes with the sheet before he fired another question. "And the invisibility cloak?"_

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, staring into nothing but his mind worked to see anything that he did miss in his conversation, something that could shine a light to give his answers.

'_Kill me in the first place…_ _You will know one day… When you're ready, you will know._' Echoed through his head. "Those lines from Dumbledore said that he one day would know, but when I am ready. Does that mean that I will confront the Dark Lord more than once cause he will come for me?"

Those lines worried him, and with this the second and third confrontation with the Dark Lord showed that he was indeed after him. This confrontation also showed that he was nowhere close in power of the Dark Lord and his mother had cast a protection charm on him, but he couldn't rely on that. The young boy knew that he needed to train, learn spells, charms and other things to survive and one day he will be ready.

Harry crawled back to his feet. He noticed his glasses and his eyes widened in surprise. The first thing that his eyes noticed is that he could clearly see his glasses, no longer a vague, but clear as if he wears his glasses! The second thing what he noticed is the faint pale glow that came off his glasses, calling out to him with a soothing, warm aura. Begging him to pick the item up and place it back.

The boy stared at his glasses his body unconsciously moved towards the item his hand reached out when suddenly out the darkness a tail swept out, crashing on his glasses before vanishing into the darkness. "_Young master that item was charmed with an compulsion charm that tried to tie you to the caster will._"

Harry heard the voice of the Basilisk. He felt defiled now that he knows that someone tried to control him with a charm. Does this mean that someone wants to control him, but who would that to him, but more importantly who did it.

With a glance towards the shadow, Harry nods once and replied in parseltongue. "_Thank you, mighty Basilisk for saving me. Do you know how I can defend myself from your former master and those that tried to control me?_"

A tail came out of the shadows, indicated that he must follow her and that he did. The Serpent and the wizard moved through a maze of pipes until they arrived at a dead end were Harry noticed a sealed door that held a strange symbol. The symbol is composed out of three different marks, a straight vertical line, with a circle surrounding it, and finally the triangle enclosing the both of them.

Harry had a confused expression and stared at the symbol. His eyes glanced to the large creature before he spoke, hissing. "_What does that symbol mean, and what does it hide?_"

The basilisk turned around, slithering away while she spoke as Harry's eyes followed her retreated form. "_All the answers lay behind that door. Only the true heir of Slytherin may enter and gain the knowledge, but beware if you're not, you will die in a cruelly way._"

Harry audible gulped then his eyes turned back to the symbol and debated in his mind if he should do this. With the courage of a Gryffindor he placed his hand on the sealed door and waited when he suddenly felt a warm, burning feeling crawl up his arm and soon seeped through his whole form until it suddenly left, leaving him cold. "W-what was that-" before he could finish his sentence a vertical crack that did go through the symbol the door swept open, releasing dust that rained down over Harry.

Harry fluttered with his eyes, coughing the dust out of his lungs when suddenly a bright light enveloped him. With a scream the form of Harry Potter vanished from the room as the light died out, doors shut close and the symbol shimmered out of existence, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

"Silence! I demand Silence!" The voice of the Headmaster thundered through the great hall were students talked in hushed voices about the rumors that flew through the school. All students slowly stopped their conversations and turned their attentions to the headmaster. "Thank you, I've unfortunately news to inform you all, but also good news."

The students all glanced at each other before turning back to the headmaster. "As many of you might have heard some of the rumors that do the rounds through our school, I can say that they are true. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened and had released a terrible monster, here in our school. Hogwarts was close to closing when the victims' rate increased, and when the creature kidnapped a student it was definitely, but…" everyone leaned in, wanting to hear what the headmaster would announce. "…Two brave students that had heard that a student was kidnapped had ventured down the Chamber of Secret with as goal saving this student."

Applause echoed through the great hall, students cheering before Professor Dumbledore demanded calm and silence. "Yes, yes, they ventured down, saving the student in the process… may I've a thundering applause for our own Mister Ronald Weasley!" Albus announced, his voice cheerful, eyes shining in overdrive as he brought his hands together and clapped. Ronald stood up from his place, one arm outstretched while laughing widely until the applause stopped and he sat down. "Our own Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor house rescued the young student with the help of his housemate, Harry Potter. Harry Potter held the creature at bay, and with his heroic bravery he slayed the creature…"

The students exploded in a thunderous applause, some Slytherins did join them as they didn't have to live in fear for the creature, and while they were applauding none of them noticed the slight smirk plastered on the face of the headmaster except a young blond girl with icy, cerulean eyes whom lips thinned before he demanded silence again. "…And saved the two students by sealing the Chamber of Secrets at the cost of his own life."

A heavy, depressed atmosphere seeped into the hall; all students and staff had wide eyes in astounding. "W-what did you say Headmaster!" The broken voice of Professor Minerva floated through the quiet hall. "P-please tells us that this is a sick joke, please."

Professor Dumbledore glanced slightly at his professor and smiled sadly. "No Minerva, I'm afraid not. Harry did paid with his life, for us and for Hogwarts to stay safe. And for that I want to toast at the bravery for our young hero, Harry Potter." His voice gathered strength with each passing word as one by one they raised they goblets and toasted at the fallen hero.

"Harry Potter." They called out, each with a fallen look and a certain silk, dark haired professor glared at the Headmaster before he turned around and with his robes bellowing behind him he left the hall. Professor Minerva did follow him with her eyes, her face a mask of regret before she followed suit and the students followed them, leaving the great hall and looking forward to return home.

* * *

In a small, empty alley outside the Leaky Cauldron a breeze had started. The wind whirled around in circles, and lifting up papers as lightning cracked around, destroying the lantern light. A figure appeared in the center of the whirlwind before the vortex dispatched and left the mysterious figure behind that stands there in a kneeled position. Slowly the figure raised his head of messy black hair with chin-length bangs framing his strong, smooth face. His face consisted of high cheekbone, small tin lips that curled up in a breathtaking smile that revealed parcel white teeth. All in all the face was very handsome, his eyelashes fluttered open behind his curtain of hair and bright emerald eyes that seemed beyond his age brightened at the view in front of him. His eyes took in the Leaky Cauldron that is the entrance to Diagon Alley and his smile widened possible more.

"I have returned~." His voice sounded deeper but with a light chime that made it almost musical. Then his eyes darted to the floor up his bare feet, then his legs… also exposed. A crimson blush crawled up his face when he noticed that the cloth that he had before he traveled were evaporated and left him behind au nature. The young man has a well-toned frame, like an athletics sportsman. Strong slight muscular legs, a flat toned abdomen, and a well-toned muscular chest. His arms were slightly muscular and with good reflexes that he immediately used, conjuring clothes on his au nature frame and then sighed in relief. A gust of wind traveled through the alley, playing with his dark, black wild hair that danced in the wind while his cloak billowed behind him. "Much better then go au nature. I don't want to know what could happen if a girl had come into the alley."

Pushing off with his hands from the floor, straightened himself he glanced around him before he moved. One step, then another before he casually walked out of the alley and sighed in relief that there was no one closes by to witness his arrival. Crossing over the empty street to reach the famous Leaky Cauldron the entrance to one of the busiest magical shopping mall Diagon Alley he pushed open the door. Inside it was still dusty, almost empty of costumers while Tom the barman is dusting off his mugs.

"Morning sir," The stranger greeted the man behind the counter when he entered the room. His eyes sparkled in amusement when the barman's eyes widened as a smile formed on his face.

"Welcome sir, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. How might I be of service?" replied the barman with a bow. Tom could clearly see that this man is one of high standing if those cloths had any indicating. The young man laughed at Tom in good manners, and gave him a nod.

"Well yes, good man. A late lunch might make my day." The person said with a healthy laugh, then moved to an empty table in the corner. Pulling back the chair and taking seat, his hand moved to his pocket to pull out a letter with his name clearly adorning the front. …_Hadrian Le Fay_

The man, Hadrian stared for a moment at his letter, knowing that he had orders to open this letter in the company of the goblins of Gringotts. His masters had told him that he, Hadrian was a special person that descended from more than one ancient and honorable magical families and would grow very powerful through time. Hadrian looked up in time to see Tom make his way towards his table with a plate of fresh food that consists of two slices of fresh baked bread, some ham and cheese with a dish with a dot of butter, and not to forget a mug filled with butterbeer. Putting away his letter he then smiled at the toothless bartender. "Thank you sir, it looks terrific of what you have prepared for little o' me."

"I am just doing my job, sir." Tom replied courtesy, slightly bowing when he place the plate on his table. "I have placed some slice of fresh baked bread, some butter, roasted honey ham, and cheese, and of course every wizards favorite, the butterbeer. That will then be twelve sickles, and 25 knuts, sir."

"You are such a good man, here two galleons for the good service and can you hand me the Daily prophet? If you can do that then you can keep the change."

Tom bowed a few times, a toothless smile and bright eyes. He bowed once more for this young man. "Thank you, sir. Enjoy your meal, and of course, consider it done."

Hadrian watched the man go, back to his counter to pick up the Daily prophet. His attention turned back to his plate of delicious food. Picking up his a butter knife he started to smear the butter over his bread and then placed some cheese. Bringing the food to his lips, he smelled the fresh smell of baked bread. Water gathered in his mouth when he took a bite, he closed his eyes as he moaned silently. '_So delicious! I can see why the wizards or anyone else claims this the best place._'

"Enjoying your meal, sir." Tom's voice floated into his corner. Hadrian opened his eyes and nodded. Gulping down the food he then smiled at the toothless man.

"You have made a very fine meal, Tom. Any chance of getting the receipt of this?" Tom laughed, waving his finger at him before placing the Daily Prophet on the table with the front page showing the important news first.

"My apologies sir, if I would sell my grandmother's receipt then my business will be broke before I can say hippogriff."

A belly laugh escaped Hadrian. His shoulders shook up and down while he tried to control his outburst. After the laughing fit had pass he looked at Tom, his hand rumbling in his pocket and he picked out a galleon. "Here Tom, for the good service."

"Thank you, sir." Tom winked at Hadrian then bowed deeply. Something silver that reflected the candle light fell out of his collar, earning the attention of the young man who looked at Tom questioningly. Tom grinned knowingly and then left Hadrian to his meal.

'_That necklace … no doubt it is the same._' The young man's eyes watched the barman return to his counter and back to his cleaning. Shaking his head, Hadrian's attention turned back to his meal and ignoring the Daily Prophet for a moment. After a moment of enjoying his meal and a swig of his butterbeer, his hand reached for the Daily Prophet. The young man's emerald eyes darkened when he noticed the front line. In thick, large letters, he reads:

_Date 1 July, 1993_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Nightmare had end._

_Writer Rita Skeeter,_

_For the past school year, a mythical creature had plagued the students of Britain's most prestige magical academy, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students were attacked by the time, unknown creature that ghosted through the castle. According to myth of Hogwarts, one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin had built a secret chamber in the school, called the Chamber of Secrets. In this hidden room he had left a terrifying, foal creature that would one day cleans his school from those that are unworthy to study magic._

_I have delved in the history of this prestige academy and discovered that an unknown person, had possible opened the Chamber of Secrets in 1942-1943 by using the infamous ability of parseltongue, a language to communicate with serpents. When this person had opened the door, the creature had claimed an innocent student that died that very night. Since then the Chamber wasn't opened again, until now. This year, Harry Potter's second year had started. Unknown to everyone, our young hero have the dreadful ability to speak to serpents, yes students, our own Mr. Harry Potter can speak parseltongue like the late Dark Lord, Who-must-not-be-named. _

_How this dark ability came to light? A good question reader, and I can provide for you the answers. In a duel against the Scion of the Noble House of Malfoy, our young future Dark Lord had conjured a serpent and ordered the malicious creature with parseltongue to attack this young student. Later we discovered that the same student had ventured down to help the rescue party, and according to rumors he had sealed the Chamber with his own life when the foal creature has been defeated. _

_So my dear reader is Harry Potter a future Dark Lord or is he uncomprehend hero? I definitely know what I would think. This was Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. _

_More about Harry Potter, on page 6 -7, _

_More about Hogwarts, on page 7 – 8,_

_More about Salazar Slytherin, on page 8 – 9_

Hadrian gritted his teeth tight, his head lowed and his hair obscured his eyes that flared with contained rage, giving his eyes an eerily emerald gleam. His hands crumbled the paper while he muttered curses under his breath. Slowly his calm returned, picking up his mug of butterbeer and drained the content in one swig. Sighing he pushed the chair back, jumped to his feet, and nods once to Tom before he take his leaf. Making his way to the small backyard were the secret entrance to Diagon Alley is, pulling out his wand he tapped the right bricks.

"From the trash can, two up, and two across." Muttered the black haired boy. Before his emerald eyes the wall moved. Bricks after bricks shuffled into place, a hole that grew with each brick moving to the side until a archway stood were a wizard could move through, and revealing Diagon Alley, the wizard shopping district in heart of London. Stepping through, a smile appeared on his handsome face when he could feel the magic radiate through the streets, as his ears caught the screech of owls, one of them sounds really close. A weight landed on his shoulder and he glanced to the right to see a beautiful snow owl staring at him, and then screeched before nipping painful at his air.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed unmanly. His eyes shot close but then he opened one eye lazily that stared at his owl while a lopsided grin returned. "Hi Hedwig, I did miss you too girl."

The snow owl, Hedwig stared at her friend and master with intelligence eyes that spoke volume. She wasn't all too happy with him, and he knows it. Hadrian prepared himself for the onslaught of her mental speech.

'_You foolish boy! How could you venture down to meet a dangerous, and deadly serpent? I've told you many times that there was something strange with that diary, but did you listen, no!'_

Hadrian laughed while he maneuvered through the crowd of wizards. His athletic frame was very flexible, and with each calculated steps he could avoid body contact with each, and every wizard.

'_Are you listening, master? Hey, don't ignore me, master! Master!_' The snow owl screeched, her wings outstretched while she digs her claws painful in his shoulder. But not that too hard that her claws could leave wounds behind

"Ouch! Yes, I am listening girl. And I did miss you too." Laughed Hadrian, his fingers caressed her feathers, softly. With a bit of mischievous in his voice, he teased her. "And I know that you did miss me too, right Hedwig?"

'_Of course I did, you silly human, what do you think? Letting my favorite human go? Don't think so._' Cooed Hedwig. Caressing her wizard's head with her own feathery head, earning giggles from the women's population. '_Back off, this wizard is mine! Mine!_'

Hedwig's large, amber colored eyes glared at a passing group teenage girls of not older then eleven, whom giggled too, when they saw her partner. Heavy blushes adorned their faces, and Hedwig tightened her grip on Hadrian's shoulder, earning a scowl from her mate. Not wanting to get seriously hurt, Hadrian moved with haste trough the mobs, climbed the stairs that leads to the entrance of _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_.

"You need to go, girl." The young wizard whispered, stroking her feathers. "I promise that I return as soon as I can."

Hedwig screeched once, then nipped his ear, gently before she took off. Her wings slammed with powerful strokes and climbed into the air, leaving her mate behind to do his business. Hadrian watched Hedwig go, sighed and then steeled his mind, climbed the last few steps to his destiny.

At the entrance of _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_, two goblins in armor stands guards, in their hands they hold menacing halberd that threaten and discouraged greedy wizards to steal things that doesn't belong to them. Their piercing, black eyes glared at the young wizard that was passing them, following him with their piercing, black eyes until he was gone before they returned to their previous state.

Hadrian entered _Gringotts_ and arrived in a large, long hall that reached very far in the back. The floor was made out of white marble. The posts were made out of ancient oak trees that support the arches that were richly decorated with images of long past battles that the goblins attended, only remembered by the goblins and a handful of wizards. Hadrian's eyes landed on the counters that stretched along the wall with doors leading off to the vault passageways with hundreds of goblins sitting at them. With purpose he stepped to a counter were an elder looking goblin was counting galleons. The goblin had a pale skin, piercing black eyes, thin lips that curled up in a snarl when he noticed the wizard in front of him. Placing the galleons away he stared at the wizard.

"Hello Wizard, how can I be of service?" The goblin's voice was gruff. His tin lips curled up, showing a row of very sharp teeth as he glared at the young wizard in front of him.

Hadrian stared with a cool expression at the goblin. Slowly his hand reached into his pocket and picket out the letter. Showing the goblin the letter that took it in his long elegant fingers. The creature moved his index finger along the smooth surface of the letter, humming while he studied the letter. Suddenly he placed the letter back on the counter and hopped off the crutch. In his gruff voice he spoke to Hadrian.

"Stay, I'll be back soon."

Inclining his head in understanding Hadrian watched the goblin go through the door behind the counters that would probably led to an office. He doesn't have to wait long. The doors slammed open again and a tall, broad goblin in business suite wearing from the late 18ste centuries, a monocle firmly placed on his right eye, and a cane in hand the goblin entered the hall together with the former goblin from the counter.

"Sir Le Fay?" Started the goblin in his deep brusque voice. Eyeing Hadrian with his dark, piercing eyes. Hadrian had the feeling as if the taller goblin was measuring him for Merlin's know what, and the power that he radiated was overwhelming. After a small pause the taller goblin continued. "Let me introduce myself, I am Jareth Gringotts the seventh, and head of the goblins. It came to my understanding that you have some kind of letter for me, might I see the letter?"

"Of course, Head Goblin Jareth, here's the letter." Hadrian picked the letter from the counter and handed the letter over to him.

Glancing at the name at the front while he rubbed his thumb along the smooth surface of the letter. Jareth's dark, piercing eyes lightened up, and his thin, pale lips curled up, showing a row of very sharp teeth. "Unbelievable, this letter. In all those years, magic can still surprise me. Please follow me, sir Le Fay. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore placed his butt back on his golden _throne_. His eyes, brilliant with a shade of blue twinkled at the view of so many students gathered in the Great Hall. It was a week ago that he had announced about the incident of the Chamber of Secrets. This time there were no casualties, only a brave, noble sacrifice of a gentle young boy whom gave his life for his school.

"Was it really a good idea to tell the students about what had happened in the Chamber, Albus?" said Professor Flitwick. The short professor stared intently at the elderly wizard whom inclined his head to indicate that he is listening. "About Mr. Potter. We aren't even sure that he is truly, gone. Maybe he is still alive… I've the feeling we came to short to that boy."

"Professor Flitwick," Dumbledore interrupted the small professor with a stern voice. Dumbledore locked his brilliant eyes with that of Filius Flitwick, and gestured that he must not interrupt him. "We all feel the same of what had happened in the Chamber. None of us would wish that Harry Potter would choice this path. But it happened nonetheless. All we can do is remember him of who he was. That might be as the son of James and Lilly Potter, and I hope you do. But the world and many of our society would see him as the Boy-who-lived."

"…Still it is wrong of us. We are the professors. It was our task to solve this, not that of a student. Last year it was about that stone and now about the Chamber, what's next year?"

"Next year will be something exceptional ordinary. I truly believe that. Now don't you think that we must speak about something more, pleasant topic, after all it is the last day of our term." Albus Dumbledore spoke with a pleasant smile. Taking a bite from his strawberry cake. Humming while he enjoyed the taste before he spoke again. "Any plans for the summer, professor?"

* * *

"…So, if I did understands this correctly, Mr. Le Fay or must I say Mr. Potter then you did survive the whole ordeal of the Chamber of Secrets because the guardian of that place could finally recognize the true heir of Salazar Slytherin. But that doesn't mean that you are. Magic have many ways to certify your claims and one of them is dropping a bit of blood on this parchment." Jareth said. Pushing the parchment over the desk to Hadrian whom nods in understanding. "You're actually fortunate and so are we. We don't want to lose a prominent client of ours and all thanks to that letter of yours."

"Indeed, Director Jareth. If it wasn't for this letter," Hadrian cut his thumb with the knife that him was offered. A single drop of crimson blood dropped off his thumb on the parchment that glowed a blue light before it dimmed. "…Then we would probably never have met. What do you think would happen if I should have died that day?"

"If you should have died that day then I am certain that some shady parties or the ministry had tried to claim your family fortune. But they will not gain any single Knut from your vault because when you die then everything will go to Gringotts for safekeeping and will be locket away for many centuries until the last descendant, gone."

"That's a reassuring thought," Hadrian muttered and then turned quite when the parchment glowed again but in a very different manner. Elegantly emerald letters appeared on the parchment, forming phrases. The letters filled the whole parchment and stopped at the bottom when the light dimmed and the parchment was once again normal only with the exception that there was lines written. Hadrian's eyes started to scan the parchment and with each line his eyes widened, showing the shock and confusion on his face.

"Everything alright, Mr. Le Fay?" The wizard's head shot up. Staring at the goblin and a puzzled smile adorned his face. Seeing this the goblin, Jareth smiled and extended out his hand to take over the parchment. "Hm… Let's see. Your birth name is Hadrian James Potter. Biological parents are James Potter and Lilly Potter-Fey. You're blood adopted by Lady Le Fay, unbelievable, and that's why you can use her name. I had so my doubts," here the goblin let out a booming laugh, the overwhelming aura of power dispatched and the goblin relaxed a bit.

"You had your doubts? Wasn't the letter enough proof of who I am?"

"Yes, I had my doubts as I did say that just a moment ago. I will explain why I had my doubts. Your letter is something what hasn't seen the day of light for centuries. The letter that has been given to you held a magical oath, written in blood by the one that wrote this letter, and we could not find fault with magic. With both, your letter and the inheritance test you can claim rightfully the name Le Fay without any backlash. But that wasn't everything why I did let you perform the test. I wanted to see if there was more hidden in your bloodline, and I was right!"

Hadrian listened with rap attention to the elderly goblin that laughed again. He could surely claim that he had heard a goblin laugh on multifold occasions. "What do you mean my bloodline. I am sure the Potters weren't that old…"

"Hold right there, wizard!" Jareth interjected with a snarl. "Don't tell me that you haven't once stumbled at your families line of history. They were legendary, and one of them was always the start of war. You studies on Hogwarts, right? Then I am sure that in every book is something about your family or else someone had taken the time to remove them."

"Why would they do that?" Anger seeped into Hadrian's voice that the goblin picked up.

"To hinder a noble line. The Potters are a family that were here in Britain at the beginning of the Roman Empire and were very strong capable wizards. Each one of them was very cunning, smart and strong. Many of the Noble families tried to marry their daughter in their family because of their political power and mountains of gold. Each generation of born witches and wizards married once a distant family, returning the main line back in the family so they would not die out. And you, young wizard is the last remaining of the main line of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Am I?" Hadrian gawked at the Head Goblin. Jareth nodded.

"Yes, you are the last remaining member of the main line of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. But there's more." He raised his hand to stop the young man to shoot him a barrel of questions. "In Potters long line of history, a few very important families had married into your family and their blood had finally manifested together in you, making you the single Heir of very influenced Most Ancient and Noble Houses."

"Serious, you're not pulling mine leg right now?" The goblin shook his head. His face one and all serious but there in the corner of his mouth that pulled a bit up was a feint clue of amusement. Knowing that the young boy had many more questions ready for him. He waited. "If those families are so powerful, how come I haven't heard a thing about it? Is it because I am a half-blood?"

"No, sit tight because what I will tell you now would surely change your world and how you must interact with this new reality of yours."

Hadrian stared in the dark, piercing eyes of the goblin and knew that he was serious. He did what him was ordered and the teachings that were hammered into him when he walked through the door. Hadrian straightened his back, relaxed his shoulders and his face turned calm.

"Your parents Hadrian are both from very Ancient lines that goes far back to the time of the Roman Empire. None of your parent has any muggles blood in them but a few of them have magical blood, mostly veela. You, Hadrian Le Fay are a pureblood, and you and the magical world had been played."

* * *

Hi again, I have changed drastically with my story a bit with this chapter. I know it is a short one and hoped that you did like it. Harry here have learned a lot about pureblood by his masters and one of his masters you already know only by name. I've changed quite a few things and hopefull you did enjoy it. Please leave behind a review.


	3. France!

Hi everyone, I am sorry that this took so long. I was for a time stuck at how I wanted this to continue... now I have written a short chapter in the hope that it will helps me to start again.

* * *

France

_'__Your parents Hadrian are both from very Ancient lines that goes far back to the time of the Roman Empire. None of your parent has any muggles blood in them but a few of them have magical blood, mostly veela. You, Hadrian Le Fay are a pureblood, and you and the magical world had been played.'_

In the office an oppressive atmosphere occupied the room. Weighting on the shoulder of a young wizards whom gazed in a daze at the elderly goblin. For a long time no one said a word, until Hadrian's eyes fluttered, focusing his eyes before he locked eyes with Jareth. Gathering his thoughts, Hadrian sounded surprisingly calm when he stated his question. 'Lord Jareth, can you please elaborate the situation for me.'

_For such a young wizard child, he is pretty smart, calm and in control. I think we can expect great things from him. _Were the thought of Jareth before elaborated for the young wizard. 'It would be my honor to elaborate the errors of your life that others created. You have a moment ago finished the inheritance test by using a legal Gringotts inheritance parchment that is magical made by my kind. There is no way to temper with Gringotts inheritance test, and you, Mr. Le Fay used your blood as a medium to let magic judge you. So far with me?'

Hadrian gazed in the deep brown eyes of Jareth, a firm nod was his only answer that Jareth took with a toothy smile. 'Wonderful, remember when I said that we can trace you bloodline back to Ancient time of the Romans. Good. During the romans time your family was sent to Great Britain to keep an eye on the barbarians. But your ancestor had other plans, one of your ancestor married a certain _Morgana Le Fay_, niece of _Rowena Ravenclaw_ from the third line in the family. Together, Morgana and your ancestor shared an interest in talented wizards and witches with unique magical abilities, soon another wizard joined them, can you guess who he is?'

'Salazar Slytherin.'

'You're quiet correct, sir. Salazar Slytherin was a special wizard with one unique magical talent, namely parseltongue. While your ancestor were very talented in wand crafting and other magical objects like us goblins, and Morgana in the art of magic, they worshipped the _Roman Goddess Trivia, Goddess of Sorcery and Witchcraft_. They started a cult where they could freely practice sorcery and over time that cult grew and turned in the first magical village of Britain, Diagon Alley. Your ancestors were the founders of Britain's first magical village that they protected with charms, spells and oaths. Through the years my kind, the goblins joined Diagon Alley, starting the first Wizarding Bank that were financed by your ancestors. Diagon Alley grew, expanded with magical kind and shops appeared and slowly rumors started to spread.' Jareth face darkened at the end that caused Hadrian to shift in his seat.

'Rumors?'

'Yes, rumors. Slowly but steadily witch hunters popped up, starting to blame our magical kind of corrupting their farms, cattle and other nonsense. They started to burn anyone that looked ordinary and most of the time they were twenty-five percent right. Wizards and witches weren't the only races that were hunted. Races like the veela were hunted for their beauty, unicorns were hunted for their pelt, golden or silver horns or for rich, filthy princesses. But my race were hunting due our affinity for riches and above all the magical items that we crafts that would help the wearer.' His voice turned graver with each word that left his lips. Hadrian could see the loathing in his eyes and kept wisely quiet. 'By the time that Hogwarts was built, a powerful wizard had matured and took his place in our community but he had a dream, a foolish dream. He dreamed of our magical kind and those filth to life together in harmony. That fool lent from the goblin a special, crafted sword that he '_accidentally_ _dropped'_ in a lake. Not wishing to wet his robes, he called in a favor from a virgin maiden to pick up the magical blade. While she was diving to accomplish her task she was cursed by the wizard to live forever in the lake as its naiad to watch over the blade until the 'rightful' owner appeared.'

Hadrian listened intently to the story. Slowly puzzle pieces fell into place. 'You don't mean – Excalibur legend!'

Jareth nodded solemnly. 'That legend indeed. For centuries Excalibur is lost to us and the virgin maiden, Nimue. Through his reign as King of Britain his mind started to cave in due the magical radiating of the sword. He became a mad King, following his father in his footsteps by recreating the law of banning the use of magic. Magical beings were now hunted in large scales, and veela were captured and held for breeding purpose. Seeing the King turn to madness we took our army to free our fallen brethren and the _Battle of Camlann_ begun.'

'_Battle of Camlann_ where Mordred slain the King. Arthur losing his life called for one of his knights to watch over Excalibur and if he didn't return within a week he need to return the sword to the virgin maiden of the lake.'

'Only according to legends but the truth is that the Knight took the sword but never returned to the lake, causing the virgin maiden, Nimue remain there forever. My kind waited, and sometimes when we hears a rumor we send one of our team to investigate but alas we comes each time with empty hands. But we aren't the only kind that's looking for the magical artifact. Some search for its powers, but yours and those allied to your family searches in fain to free the Maiden.'

'If I might ask, why did my family and allied family search for Excalibur and Nimue?' The young wizard asked, his voice held some curiosity for the reason why his family was abscessed by the legend.

'According to legends, Nimue is the younger sister of Morgana Le Fey and she held knowledge and wisdom of the magical world that no one else have. Only those from her and Morgana's bloodline have the chance to find her location. I speculate that Dumbledore used your _boy-who-lived _status to get entrance to your families faults to search for any clues of the location of Nimue, your grand-grand-grand… ehm well just your aunt.'

'Well, I am glad I have some ancient aunt. At least a living relati – eh, wait! Dumbledore breaks in my family's faults?!' Hadrian exclaimed loudly. His eyes flashed dangerously green, and his hair danced in nonexistence wind. 'Explain!'

'I am sorry, I wandered off, let us return to you, milord. You must understand that magical lineage is very important in the wizarding world, and those with the most purest blood is magical very powerful. Albus Dumbledore knew that your family, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter is political very powerful and he couldn't undermine your grand-father's political power. Your grand-father, Charles Potter was a very powerful politician with strong alliances in the room that he almost ruled the entire council.

Charles Potter tried to push a law that everyone with the Dark Lord's mark will be arrested if they set a foot in the Ministry but Dumbledore opposed against it. There were other laws that Charles offered that Dumbledore didn't agree with and he knew that your grand-father held too much power in the council and plotted his demise by using Riddle.' Hadrian was pale, too pale for a healthy person as he listened to Jareth. He baled his hand, his knuckles turned ghostly white but his eyes were dangerously calm, that glowed an eerily emerald light. 'Riddle attacked a few days later your grand-parents and caused their demise that broke your father. Afraid that someday your father would take his father's seat at the council he advised your parents to hide under a Fidelius charm that we erected around their estate but unknown to us, he had somehow influenced your parents by using one of their friends instead of keeping the secret location themselves.'

'Dumbledore, that bastard planned my family demise!' Hissed Hadrian, his voice almost too low to catch. 'He is just like Riddle, power hungry.'

'Indeed they are.'

'What did _he_ do in my family fault?' Jareth watched as Hadrian's eyes now were a dark emerald color, a cold mask on his face but you could feel his power radiate off him.

'He stole some valuable artifacts, a huge sum of your fortune, your parents will, destroyed your marriage contract and replaced that with his own with one Ginevra Molly Weasley.' Jareth slid the forged marriage contract to the young wizard who started to scan and with each passing word his magic increased, then skyrocket before it suddenly vanished and it became eerily calm.

'_Void the contract with Ginevra Molly Weasley, send a copy to another fault of the Potter's as evidence for later use. I expect that my original marriage contract is still somewhere, a copy maybe? Same for my parents will._' The goblin almost smiled generously at the cold voice of his client. He started to see traces of the Lord Slytherin and Lady Le Fay, two ruthless politicians, powerful magicians in their own right and woo those who dare to attack them in anyway. '…_I want my stolen inheritance back with interest, you might claim ten percent of what you returns. I want the goblins write a letter about Clause 76: Hinder a heir of a Noble House. Clause 85: Theft of Inheritance of a Noble House. Clause 90: Theft of bloodline of a Noble House…_'

Jareth listened, his sharp teeth revealed to the world when he listened to the list of clauses that Dumbledore of whoever joined him in stealing from the future young Lord Le Fay and many other titles. _At the end nothing will be left from those that tried to do him harm, he tears them apart just like Charles Potter, Salazar Slytherin and Morgana Le Fay. _Thought the goblin while his assistant scribbled furiously the demands on parchment. Later, a small thirty minutes Hadrian was done with his lists of Clauses that were now copied with demands in repercussions of the harm that was done to him.

'_Now, I want to know about my parents. You still not explained how I became a half-blood while you, Lord Jareth claims that I am a pureblood. While it is nice to know about my ancestry but you can understand that I am at the moment not in the bests mood to held this conversation any longer._' His voice slipped in and out of parseltongue.

'I understand.' Acknowledged Jareth, 'During the war with Riddle, Dumbledore searched for a way to obtain the Potter's fortune or discredit them. His chance came with the fall of Riddle by baptize you as the _boy-who-lived._ By using the chaos and the festivals he pulled some strings in the Ministry by falsified your mothers ancestry from a Most Ancient and Noble House of Fey to a common muggle name Evans, his ploy worked as most of your mother and father's friends were death or followed Dumbledore. As you might have guessed, your mother is a direct descendant of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fey while your father is a descendant of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, and his plans unfolded perfectly with only one little problem – you.'

'If I was the problem, why let me life?' Hadrian asked.

'If you died too, he couldn't get access to your faults. But with the falsified guardianship of you he claimed your seat in the Wizengamot that belongs to you he can use your grand-fathers political power. Beside you, he had drawn a false marriage with a poor family, the Weasley's that were close with Dumbledore.' Explained Jareth.

A dark look covered his face. 'So the Weasley were in this too. Good to know. Anything else?'

'Try to repair the bridges between your allied houses. They can help you in fighting Dumbledore. And claim your lordships of your Houses, it might help you to held Dumbledore off your back.' Hadrian nodded firmly and three boxes appeared in front of him. One is emerald with silver lining in a form of a serpent. Another is black with a gold lining with a familiar mark that he saw in the chamber of secret that pulled him to his masters, teachers and friends. And last one is sapphire of color with white lining with the symbol of Hecate. 'These are the lord's rings of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, Peverell and Le Fay. They are yours now.'

In a flash they attached themselves on his fingers, a smile on his face while the goblins bowed that he returned. Hadrian snapped his fingers and concealed them from sight. Looking up he saw the curious glance of the goblin, deciding to elaborate his reason he spoke. 'These rings shows that I am a powerful individual in the political circle but also shows that I have clear connections with the 'dark' sides of the magical world of Britain. Its best to keep them a secret until I would have a need of them.'

'Cunning. Well, here is your money, and some items about your ancestry that might help you.' Hadrian bowed in thanks, picking up his items and spoke his last wish.

'_I want to read my parents will._'

* * *

_Several weeks later, France_…

We find Hadrian in France, specific location Colmar. The little village Colmar is one of the most beautiful villages of France and is well known for its preserved old buildings, its numerous architectural landmarks and its wine. But for those of magical blood is well known for their magical shopping district and there's no difference between the muggles or magical buildings as many of the buildings were used for inspiration of romantic movies. A door swept open and a tall handsome young man stepped out, his dark black hair swept into the wind and his piercing green eyes were bright.

_Tomorrow are the semi-finals. I wonder how skilled they are. _Thought the dark haired youth. He maneuvered through the crowd that moved through the street while he searched for a place to start his lunch. While he walked through the crowd he could see that there were different food stalls, souvenir stalls with magical items. Hadrian halted when he noticed a stall with some fresh French bread that he decided to try out. But before he could make his way to the food stall he heard a small whimper, sounds of crying and ruckus in an alley. Deciding to take a glance in said alley he stepped out of the crowd and moved towards the sound only to discover a group of wizards surrounding a small girl with silver blond hair, bright blue eyes that were stained with tears as her lips quivered and her body trembled.

'_Found another one, let's take her away._' One of the males called to his comrades. Other males laughed while pulling out their wands and the girl backed away against the wall. Hadrian narrowed his eyes, flaring with rage as he pulled out his wand, aimed and shot three different spells that hit them in their back silently. The three adults crumbled towards the ground in front of the girl that looked shocked and hauntingly around her until her eyes fell on the dark haired wizard that sauntered towards her while pulling his wand away.

'_Scum from the worst kind. Are you alright, girl?_' The stranger spat the first words out with venom before it adopted a kinder tone. The girl could only nod before it lunged at him and buried her head in his stomach. Feeling a pair of arms wrap gently around her while tears flowed freely down her cheeks she released the fear that she held until she calmed down.

'_T—thank y—you, monsieur._' The girl managed to say between her sobs while he gently rubs her back that comforted her much to her surprise as she was someone that's wary of strangers. But here, now she felt safe and warm, something that she only feels with her family. She looked up when the stranger spoke towards her in his baritone voice.

'_It wasn't a problem. Those thugs deserved what they got. But are you alright and where are your parents?_'

She sniffed. '_I don't know, I lost them in the masses of the crowd._' New fresh tears escaped her when she suddenly felt a warm aura surrounding her and she felt her tears evaporate and the dirt vanished from her clothes while the brush on her cheek healed itself. The young girl then felt a hand slip in hers and he pulled her out of the alley.

'_Come little angel, let us find your family._' He said warmly while leading her out of the alley. She had no choice but to follow him as he pulled her from the alley and before she knew it they stopped at a food stall. She looked puzzled at the stranger that smiled down at her. '_I haven't eaten yet, but do you want something too?_'

The young girl shake her head but that caused only his smile to widen. '_Monsieur, two ice creams please, both strawberry please._'

'_Comes within a second monsieur._' The ice man shouted while he picked out the ice for them and then handed them over to him as he paid. Looking down he handed her the ice that she took with a red flush.

'Merci,' She thanked him before she took a lick. A smile graced her face.

'_No need to thank me kid, and call me Hadrian please._' The man, Hadrian waved off her thanks while he led her through the crowd, his hand held hers. The small girl looked at the man, Hadrian with a beaming smile.

'_Gabrielle, I am Gabrielle nice to meet you monsieur._' It seems that she had forgotten the whole incident with those men that were now slowly draining from their magic in an alley, forgotten as he had casted actually more spells to keep them hidden.

Gabrielle looked up when they stopped at another stall and he buy her a flower for in her hair that caused her to look away with a flushed face. She then felt herself being lifted up and settled on his shoulders. '_So, Gabrielle should we look for your parents, I am sure that they are worried about you._'

'_Thanks, Hadrian._' She said with a giggle when he poked her in the side as they moved through the crowd. They made some small talk or halted at one of the stalls to buy something to drink or to eat while Hadrian searched for the description that she had given him of her family. After three stalls Hadrian noticed something familiar, two young women with silver blond hair moved a few stalls in front of them with next to them a tall broad man with dark brown hair. He nudged Gabrielle in her side to gain her attention and then pointed at the family that followed her description of her family. Hadrian felt her small legs around his head tightened while she now jumped up and down on his shoulder while calling out to her family and waving her arm.

_'__Maman! Papa! Fleur! I am here!'_

* * *

Hi Blassreitter here, I know, I took a whole new path wirh my former one of this story. I wanted to introduce the Delacour like this and the upcoming tournament of dueling. It will shows how far skilled harry is. Again, my apologies.

Please leave review behind.

Second, I am in need for a beta and English is not my first language...


End file.
